


A Dance

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Based on a Dream, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: You dance with Lemony. Simple as that.





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this is based heavily on a dream I had a while ago, and while I've mentioned it in idle conversation before, I've never really described it before.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

You weren't really sure what perplexed you more: the fact that apparently music was still made for phonographs, or the fact that a lot of the records either hadn't been taken out of their sleeves or were still in pristine condition. In fact, now that you were looking at each one individually, only one of them had a deep scratch on it. Knowing full well that the chances of it playing were slimmer than a match, you disregarded it and began to look at the tracklists of the rest of them.

Looking through the box of records, more questions arose: How was it that some of these were released decades ago, yet others contained songs you had heard playing a few days ago in many different taxis? Unless there were a few records that played fitting ambiance, why was there a phonograph in the library in the first place? Did it still work?

Before you could try to answer the last question, you heard someone marvel at how the phonograph was still in quite good condition. Startled, you turned to see the source of the voice, only to come face-to-face with Lemony, who promptly apologized for startling you. Well that answered the question you didn't even know you had of "Was the phonograph a recent addition or had it been there for years?".

You asked him if he found what the two of you came looking for. He nodded, adding that while the layout of the building hadn't changed much since it had been built, what you were looking for was said to reside in a different room depending on various different sources. Part of you considered asking if he was telling the truth, but upon remembering how easily important things in the organization had been taken in the past, you could understand why some members went the extra mile when it came to storage. In fact, this was one of the easier missions in a while.

You had been pulled out of your thoughts when you heard Lemony asking if you had a moment to spare. When you asked what he meant, an almost sheepish expression appeared on his face when he asked if there was a record that caught your eye. Looking back at the box, you'd be lying if you said that there weren't a couple that looked interesting or vaguely familiar to you. Despite this, the record that piqued your interest the most was one of the older looking ones by an artist whose name you heard once or twice but whose discography you barely knew. Lemony noted that while the artist had more or less faded into obscurity in recent years, the record was known as one of their better works. With that, you decided to play it.

The two of you spent more time talking over the record than you did listening to it, but neither of you were necessarily complaining. You were sitting in rather comfortable armchairs discussing a few classic works that you felt were underrated both in general and throughout the organization, and it was when Lemony was discussing a few of his favorite novels that you had to stop and catch your breath. You couldn't remember the last time you had ever seen the man so relaxed, or if you ever had for that matter; with how quickly everything in the organization could slip into chaos, it was difficult to be relaxed some days.

And yet here was Lemony, talking with an expression he only seemed to have once every blue moon. You couldn't really help the smile that spread on your face because of how content he was. You suddenly felt a sinking feeling in your chest when you came to the realization that not only would you have to leave soon, but you weren't sure when the two of you would be able to take a minute to just sit and talk again. Instead of dwelling on it, you decided to try and make the most out of this rare moment.

At the point where the only song you actually knew came on, Lemony did something you hadn't seen coming. Standing from his chair, he held out his hand and asked if you wanted to dance. You weren't sure what surprised you more: the fact that Lemony asked to dance with you, or the fact that you somehow hadn't made a complete fool of yourself when you took his hand and agreed to do so. A soft smile spread across his face as you got to your feet, and you could've melted then and there. He warned you that he wasn't the best on his feet, to which you reassured him by saying you could say the very same about yourself.

There was something about all of this that overwhelmed you in a way you couldn't quite describe. You weren't sure whether it was how gentle the music was, how genuine the lyrics were, or how calm Lemony looked as the two of you slow danced that made you feel warm and safe. This only made the thought of leaving grow less desirable, even though you knew it would have to happen eventually.

Before you could dwell on the thought further, it was interrupted by Lemony's lips pressing against yours, kissing you so tenderly you felt your heart was about to burst. Before you could kiss him back, however, he abruptly pulled away, an expression of pure worry on his face.

The song had ended. Despite this, the two of you hadn't let each other go. Before you could say anything, Lemony began to apologize, saying how he felt he should've asked if he could kiss you and how he shouldn't of assumed that the feelings you had for each other were mutual. You placed a hand on his cheek, which brought his apologies to a crawl, and eventually a stop.

For a moment, all you could do was look at him. You felt that everything you wanted to say couldn't properly express how fond of him you felt, both in this moment and in your time knowing him. Eventually, you managed to ask if he could kiss you again.

His expression went from worried to flustered in a matter of seconds upon hearing the question. He asked if you could repeat the question, not because he didn't hear you, but because he couldn't believe what you said. You couldn't hide the sheepish smile on your face when you asked, if it was alright with him, if he could kiss you again.

He placed a hand on your cheek and asked if it was really alright if he could kiss you. All you could do was nod, too flustered to say much else. With that, he brought you in for another kiss.


End file.
